


《如果我爱你》之门后的事

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Summary: 一辆车。





	《如果我爱你》之门后的事

**Author's Note:**

> 20禁，如有不适请直接退出，三扣。

李东海松手把人甩在床上。

李赫宰陷进宽敞柔软的床铺里发出满足的叹息，枕头上被子里属于他俩的专属味道混合在一起包裹着他，顺着他的呼吸钻进鼻腔直通而下，他几乎是瞬间就感觉下腹一紧，那处硬了起来。

他眼神迷醉撇着床尾的李东海，张开双手敞开怀抱。

“让我好好抱抱你。”

床本就是惹人遐想联翩的场所，何况邀请他的人还是李赫宰，李东海的心怦怦直跳——他们好几天没有做亲密的事了。

这么想着，他跪趴上床，朝前一跃扑进李赫宰宽厚火热的怀抱里。

李赫宰收紧手臂将人与自己贴紧，唇自然而然贴上去，先是在他颈侧娇嫩的皮肤上咬了一口，然后沿着下巴印下一个个轻吻来到李东海的嘴唇。

他叼着李东海的下唇不断吸吮，那人的唇瓣柔软湿热，像是漩涡将他吸进情欲的深渊。他伸出舌头撬开李东海的嘴巴，卷住李东海小巧灵活的舌尖肆意挑逗，在腔内与他追逐嬉戏。李赫宰的吻温柔而又激烈，放在李东海腰上的手已经不受控制地伸进睡裤抚摸他的臀部揉捏起来。

李东海隔着裤子都能感受到自己小腹被一团火热的硬物顶着，他微微抬腰，将自己同样发烫有感觉的位置抵上那处，然后腰部下沉，对着李赫宰的坚硬一下一下磨蹭起来。李赫宰倒吸一口气，捏着李东海臀肉的手逐渐用力，他挺起自己的腰配合着李东海的扭动，两人的裆部紧紧相贴相互抚慰，鼻间的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重。

李赫宰抱着人猛地翻身，急不可耐地拉下李东海的睡裤，另一只手几乎是粗暴的去扯那人的上衣。

衣扣崩开露出胸前大片光滑细腻的肌肤，李赫宰视线落在李东海胸口时身形一顿，即使在昏暗的房间里他也清楚看见那处多出来的一排字母——

LHJ

刺青小小的，整齐落在李东海心口处，李赫宰伸手触碰它能感觉到伤口正在结痂，他喉咙微动眼里一片猩红，指尖划过凸起的皮肤动作轻柔的像是在抚摸世界珍宝。

“疼吗？”

李东海喘息着，眼神迷离轻轻摇了摇头。

“不疼。”

他仰起脖子将这个吻继续下去，不需要太多言语，所有的一切都已体现在这个亲吻中。

李赫宰眼里翻涌着危险的风暴，他现在理智全无，感觉浑身上下都着了火，脑里危险冲动的念头一遍遍暗示着他——

想要身下那人，想狠狠地要他。

李赫宰不再满足于唇齿间的亲密，他扬手脱掉阻碍他与李东海紧密贴合的T恤，一手摸上李东海挺立的乳尖，手上微微带力对着那点又捏又掐，牙齿叼住另一边轻轻研磨，李东海被胸前带着疼痛的酥麻感刺激的轻哼出声，他难耐的扭动着身体，双手自动把人脑袋往下按，挺起胸部想要更多。

直到李赫宰在愈来愈大的哼叫声中将李东海两边都撕咬的红肿不堪泛起血点，才放过他胸前被蹂躏的可怜乳头沉身向下滑去。

他的嘴唇沿着李东海腹肌不断向下，发狠地吸吮着在人腹部留下一枚枚粉红印记，李东海感觉他所到之处都被点起火苗，烧得他呼吸急促浑身发软。

李赫宰来到那人已经挺立起的裆部，隔着内裤都能感受到里面那物散发出的热度，他咬住内裤边邪笑着去看李东海，在那人迷离的注视下故意放慢了动作用嘴拉下最后一层布料。

“唔……”知道他下一步要做什么的李东海来不及阻止，李赫宰张嘴将已经冒出透明液体的性器含进口里。

“啊——”被包裹住的一瞬间李东海惊呼出声，即使做了好多次，李赫宰他在胯部舔弄吞吐的画面还是让他无法适应。

李赫宰根本不管那么多，爱人的一切他都喜欢，李东海的性器在他嘴里颤抖跳动，沉迷在他吞吐技巧中的表情让他十分满意。他边吃边将李东海腿上的衣物完全褪去丢下床，一边留意着床前人的反应，伸出手指向阴囊后更隐秘的部位探去。

他碰到褶皱时那处害羞似的收缩了下，李赫宰分心吐出点唾液，接着找到入口缓缓使劲将自己修长的中指送了进去。

甬道内紧致火热，他感受着中指被娇嫩的内壁全部包裹住，这才开始小幅度的抽弄起来。

“哼……嗯啊……”快感像海浪般从下身一阵阵涌起，前后同时被照顾到的李东海在双层刺激下浑身紧绷。顶端被吮吸挑弄着，李赫宰另一手握住柱身快速套弄，后穴被搅的逐渐湿滑柔软已经可以容下两根手指，他不由自主夹紧李赫宰的脖子，小腹坚硬的像块石头。

李赫宰察觉到他的身体变化，终于在抽插和吞吐速度越来越快时，李东海仰起脖子双腿抽搐着射在了他的嘴里。

李赫宰亲了亲李东海半软下来的阴茎，吐出口里腥咸粘稠的液体抹在李东海正随着呼吸不断收缩的穴口上。

李东海瘫软在床上大口喘息，他盯着李赫宰的动作后穴蠢蠢欲动。

他俩都正是精力旺盛的年纪，李东海也很喜欢关上门跟李赫宰肌肤相亲肆意做爱，他在床上的一切都是李赫宰教给他的，是这个男人打开了他对情事的大门，带着他在欲望的汪洋里起伏荡漾登上极乐高潮。

只有这种时候他才能最直接的感受到眼前抱紧他的人是真实的。

李赫宰俯下身亲吻李东海，舌头互相搅动的水声分外明显，两人在分开时舌尖还黏连着一根难舍难分的银丝。

“好甜。”李赫宰目光灼灼，深沉的眸子里是无法掩饰的强烈欲望。

李东海的小穴已经被扩张好，刚才只进行了一半，现在正处在高潮的余韵中要上不上的，他舔舔嘴巴，用眼神示意李赫宰。

李赫宰的裆部都要撑爆了，从一开始他就在忍耐，中间李东海销魂的哼唧声更是让他差点没顶住，他之所以一直没去自慰是为了待会儿在李东海身上讨回更多。

“想要？”他意味十足地勾唇坏笑，在看到李东海乖乖点头后眼神一暗，压低声音命令道——

“趴下跪起来。”

李东海面带潮红，他支起身子转过身背对李赫宰，压下心中的羞涩在那人直直地注视下弯腰，上半身埋进被子里。

他听着背后明显变得急促的呼吸声，心里居然有一丝丝得意。

“把腿张开，屁股撅高点。”

李东海明显一抖，他犹豫着把腰往下沉了沉，分开自己大腿——后穴随着动作彻底暴露在空气中，殷红的穴口附近还留着方才他涂上去的白色液体，此时正一开一合犹如娇艳欲滴的花蕊邀请他前来采摘。

“小骚货。”

眼前淫靡不堪的画面被李赫宰尽收眼底，他双目赤红低咒一声，急切地解开皮带掏出自己早已憋到胀痛的粗大性器，一边撸动着一边忍不住低下头。

看不到身后情况的李东海听见金属碰撞的清脆声响，下一秒他最隐秘娇嫩的地方就被湿热的嘴唇覆住，一条灵活滑溜的东西戳刺进穴口。

“啊啊——赫……赫宰不要，不要这样……”李东海对正在进行的舔舐行为感到羞耻，他抖着嗓子下意识就要把腿合拢。

李赫宰强硬的顶开他的大腿，一巴掌拍在他结实挺翘的臀肉上——

“不许动，我有让你起来吗？”

“自己把屁股扒开。”

李东海听到这全身都开始泛红并颤抖起来，身后注视他的目光太过强烈，他不看都感觉自己的臀背要被火辣辣的视线灼伤，空气中仿佛飘散着催情的药物，他在李赫宰行为和语言的刺激下，前面那根又颤颤巍巍的站了起来。

他即期待又羞耻，李赫宰强硬的态度已经足够令他臣服。但那人好像存心要折腾他不让他得到满足，后穴空虚的开始发痒，他忍不住伸手想去触碰。

“不准碰。”李赫宰先一步凑上来箍住李东海双手，粗长滚烫的肉棒抵着李东海会阴处来回磨蹭，粘上精液的龟头在入口要进不进的试探着。

李东海被撩拨的呻吟难耐眼里含泪，他一遍遍叫着李赫宰的名字却说不出后面的话。

“真的想要吗？”李赫宰故意放慢速度，其实他自己也在强撑，但看着李东海被情欲折磨的动人模样又升起施虐心，想把人欺负的更可怜。

“嗯……想要……赫宰我要你……”

“求我，叫点好听的。”

李东海呜咽一声咬住下唇，甜腻的娇喘声从他鼻腔里传出，他双腿抖的不像话，眼看就要支撑不住自己。

“求你了，赫……赫宰哥哥……”

他满脸通红，这已经是他的极限了。

“宝贝乖，你知道我想听什么。”李赫宰扶着青筋暴起的肉棒在他穴口浅浅的戳刺着，每次只进去一个龟头，他俯在李东海耳边低语，像是恶魔的蛊惑。

李东海后面又酸又痒，终是被爬上来的噬骨快感逼得丢掉羞耻大哭起来——

“老……老公……求求你，嗯……我好想要……”

伴随着李东海的尖叫，李赫宰凶狠地挺进李东海穴内，硕大的器官挤进肉穴一撞到底，被温暖瞬间裹紧的满足让李赫宰仰头发出一声长叹，进入李东海的瞬间他仿佛找到了归属感，穴内的软肉带着魔力将他紧紧吸住，引诱他进入的更深。

他扯着李东海的双手将人拉向自己，肆无忌惮地摇摆起腰开始使劲操弄起来。

“嗯，嗯啊……啊好大……”李东海被一开始就次次到底的操法刺激的惊叫连连，疼痛与快感同时升腾起来将他包围，他整个人酸软舒爽地连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“好大……赫宰你……弄得好深……”

“啊……啊嗯……好舒服，还想要嗯……”

带着哭腔的破碎呻吟从李东海喉中溢出，他被撞的摇摇晃晃，上半身无力的倒在床上，脸蛋随着身后的撞击在床单上来回摩擦，他伸出手在空气中胡乱抓着什么，李赫宰见了立刻从后面贴上来与他十指相扣，整个人完全伏在他的背上。

“爽吗？喜欢吗？”

李赫宰身下不停，一下一下实打实的在他肉壁里蛮横冲撞，李东海偏头看他，正好被那人晃动着滴下来的汗珠打在脸颊上。

身上的人微微喘息笑的张扬。

“宝贝你好棒。”

“里面又热又紧……一直在吸我。”

“我好喜欢，你听——”

说着，一手箍住李东海的腰肢故意加大撞击幅度，两颗阴囊拍打在穴口啪啪作响，声音在弥漫着喘息呻吟的房间里格外清晰。

 

李东海被李赫宰的荤话刺激的不停颤抖，他无意识的摇头不知道在拒绝什么。

不够……还不够……

李赫宰知道他在想什么般，握着他的手来到前端，抓住正一甩一甩的阴茎上下套弄起来。

“啊啊——太……太快了……不要……”李东海下腹一阵抽搐，连带着后穴也下意识收紧。

“嘶——”李赫宰被夹的大脑眩晕灵魂出窍，他埋在最深处慢慢研磨，另一手握住李东海的臀肉看着它在自己手里被揉捏成各种形状。

李东海闭上眼享受着前后带来的愉悦感受，那人的肉棒把自己塞的好满。他控制不住自己，不断有黏腻的呻吟从他口里溢出。而就在下一秒，体内某处被蹭到时声音转为颤栗的惊呼。

李赫宰兴奋极了，他咬着李东海的耳朵调笑：

“这里吗？宝贝最爽的点。”

“你绞的我快要射了……好想就这样死在你里面。”

李东海的阴茎在抚慰下流出透明液体，他难耐的扭摆起腰两腿相互磨蹭起来。

李赫宰不管不顾继续抵着那一处打磨挤压，李东海被玩的不停抽泣，他觉得李赫宰的肉棒像是狠毒邪恶的毒蛇，在他壁内伸出蛇信子使坏作恶。

“宝宝你好骚，好想把你现在的样子拍下来……”

“在车里看你自己掰开屁股，到了片场听你的浪叫声，晚上回房间再看你淫荡的样子自慰……你说好不好？”

李东海被吓得连连摇头，欲浪一波接一波袭来逼得他直流眼泪，他哽咽着乞求着——

“赫……嗯啊赫宰……不要再玩了……”

“我好难受……老公……老公不要这样……”

“操我……老公操我……”

李赫宰猛地开始加速，他松开李东海的阴茎不让人碰，自己的肉棒整根抽出又凶狠挺入，速度快得像是腰上安了马达，带着要将李东海操死在这张床上的架势玩命冲撞。

“啊啊啊——好快，太快了……嗯嗯啊……”

“轻点……赫宰……轻一点，太重了……”

李东海放开声音尖叫，后穴被摩擦的快要起火，肠内溢出的爱液顺着李东海的大腿根往下流，内壁的软肉伴随着每一次抽送被连带翻出，李赫宰的性器在他体内越涨越大，把李东海小穴完全撑开，附近的皱褶都消失不见。

屋内弥漫着连绵不绝的肉体撞击声与各种液体混合在一起的咸腥气味，像是春药一样刺激着李赫宰的脑神经，他绷紧后背对着李东海那点发狠进攻，李东海的性器在没有抚摸的情况下竖在小腹前，随着身后的猛烈撞击一摆一摆。

“哼啊……坏掉了……嗯要坏掉了……”

陡然间，李东海小腹一阵痉挛，他仰起脖子大脑窒息般一片空白，只凭借后面那人的强烈抽插竟硬生生的射了出来。

淡薄的液体小股小股从马眼处喷出，李东海深陷在高潮带来的湮灭快感中身体一抽一抽，大腿已经跪麻了正打颤勉强支撑着身子。

下一秒他腿软倒进柔软的枕头里，身后发出“啵”的肉棒抽离声，他大口喘息着双眼迷离失去焦点。

李赫宰握住自己硬的不能再硬的阳具跨坐在李东海上下起伏胸口上，居高临下的样子带给李东海重重的压迫感。

“张嘴。”

李东海嘴唇微启，肉棒瞬间顶进口腔，李赫宰撸动自己在他嘴里进进出出，他软软的倒在那看着上方呼吸急促的李赫宰，时不时动下舌头舔舔那人硕大的龟头。

李赫宰不再压抑自己的精关，手上速度逐渐加快，在发泄的前一刻从李东海湿热的嘴里拔出，来到那人左胸口，抵着艳丽红肿的乳头喷射出大量精液。

滚烫的液体堆积在心口，有些溅在李东海脸上，李赫宰挺着腰将最后一点挤出，在李东海刺青上留下斑斑点点。

他俯下身躺在李东海身侧，抬起下巴与他交换了一个缠绵悱恻的湿吻，大手不老实的在人屁股上轻挠揉捏。

他两眼冒光低笑着：“满意吗？”

李东海头发凌乱满面潮红，眼角还挂着泪珠，明显一副刚被疼爱完的可怜模样。

“老公把你伺候的舒服吗？”

“宝贝你在床上的样子可骚了。”

“我就喜欢你边喊不要边摇屁股的样子……”

李东海羞到连脖子都开始泛红，连忙伸手捂住他的嘴，开口声音哽咽沙哑——

“你闭嘴……”

“我累了，想睡觉……”

李赫宰哼笑一声，像是听到了什么天大的笑话，他轻易躲开李东海的手，舔舔嘴唇笑得帅气又邪恶——

“睡觉？这才刚刚开始呢。”

 

…………

 

李东海从来没有这么羞耻过，此时此刻他被李赫宰从后抱住，一条腿挂在那人的臂弯上，另一条腿勉强撑住自己站在卧室的落地镜前，他甚至都不敢睁眼看，镜子里的自己浑身赤裸被身后的男人操弄的浪叫连连。

“不要害羞嘛，多美啊。”李赫宰扶着他的腰，肉棒埋在他后穴里缓缓进出，整根插入又整根退出来，深入到最里面时还故意耸腰轻撞两下，玩弄着李东海让人不停抽泣。

“睁开眼宝贝，看看我是如何操你的。”李赫宰不断引诱着他，伸出舌头在他脸上迷恋的舔吻撩拨。

李东海被蛊惑微微睁眼，镜子里的他眼神涣散，身上黏着各种湿淋淋的液体，整个人被欲望所支配翘起屁股去承受那人的顶弄，平日里从不触碰的后穴正咬着李赫宰的硕大紧紧不放，两人交合在一起的样子像是只知道发情交配的低级动物。

画面太过刺激，李东海看了一眼就移开视线，却被李赫宰掰住下巴强制性地扭回来。

“看看你的样子，你就是这样在我身下浪叫的。”

李赫宰语气兴奋，带着恶作剧心态出言羞辱那人，享受着李东海承受不住的颤栗模样。

“唔嗯……太……太里面了……进，进去的太深了……”李东海哭喊，身后李赫宰又进入到了更深的位置，若有若无的戳刺那里的肠肉，他受不了逃避着踮起脚尖。

“不喜欢我离你近一点吗？我看你平时跟别人贴的挺近啊。”

李赫宰将人锁死在怀里，语气酸涩不知道突然吃的哪门子飞醋。

“当着我的面勾引金希澈？”

“金钟云亲你也不知道躲开？嗯？”

“跟崔始源抱来抱去……好抱吗？抱的舒服吗？”

李赫宰每问一句就狠撞一下，力度大到李东海怀疑他想将两颗阴囊也塞进来。

“不……不舒服……唔啊……只跟你最舒服……”

“我错了……赫宰我错了……”

李赫宰不理会他，李东海越哭他就越兴奋，血液里的恶劣因子蠢蠢欲动，他摆起下身开始有节奏的在肉穴里前后进出起来，嘴里喋喋不休也不管李东海有没有心思听——

“我有没有告诉你……从第一次见你我就想把你拐上床了。”

“你越是不理我我就越是想撩你。”

“想把你按在车里做、在警局做、休息室做……下一次你穿上警服被我干好不好？”

李赫宰的荤话他简直听不下去，他才不要穿着神圣庄严的警服干这档子事，简直是对这件衣服的玷污侮辱。

李赫宰才不管他在想什么，他沉浸在自己的幻想里把自己说的更硬了，当下抬着李东海左腿一个使劲，手臂绕过李东海右腿膝窝将人完全挂在自己身上，李东海整个人悬空坐在肉棒上，吓得他伸手扶住镜子保持住自己平衡。李赫宰顺势拉开他两条白皙的大腿，将人下身打得更开好方便他插的更深。

“不要……这个姿势！不要！”李东海扭着身子拼命抵抗，太羞耻了，这个类似小孩把尿的姿势让他再也无法忍受，大声哭喊拒绝。

李赫宰对他的抗拒不理不睬，稳住他发起新一轮进攻，前门大开的姿势让李东海把所有重量都压在身后那根阴茎上，李赫宰把他掐得很死他根本无处可逃，只能扶住镜子随着撞击上下颠簸。

“李…李赫宰！唔唔……不能这样……真的要坏掉了…啊嗯……”

李东海真的觉得粗长的肉棒一捅到底戳进他的肚子里，晶莹的肠液混着汗水从那处流下，滴滴嗒嗒的落在地上，在地板上形成一小滩淫靡的水渍。

李赫宰眼神凶狠残戾，他像头发情的雄狮，不知疲倦地在那个令他销魂夺魄的小洞里来回进出，淫荡的水声围绕着他俩啪啪作响。

再次到达顶峰的边缘，李东海早已浑身无力，身后酸软难受，他倒在李赫宰怀里迷茫摇头，白净光滑的小腿随着起伏一晃一晃，小腹前的那根颤颤巍巍又要吐出白露。

“唔啊——又要到了……嗯出不来了……赫宰，真的出不来了……”

“啊啊啊——”

前端喷出点稀薄的精液，他控制不住自己全身都在痉挛抽搐。之前已经泄过两次，这次更是被另类的快感击垮快要昏过去，但即使这样他还是被李赫宰操射了。

他像是刚从水里捞出来一样，各种液体混在身上湿淋淋的，李赫宰将他一条腿放下，就在他以为已经结束了的时候，埋在他体内的硬物再一次抽送起来。

！！！ 

李东海已经叫不出声音，他失神地盯着天花板，嘴唇无声无息地抖动着，像个被糟蹋狠了的破布娃娃般承受着肉穴里依旧硬挺着的凶残撞击。

他感觉小穴都被操破了，里面火辣辣的快要麻木，李赫宰却疯了似的，每次深入都准确的撞在他那点上。

李赫宰完全没有要射的意思，反倒是李东海在他打桩般的抽插中渐渐又有了反应。

这次感觉跟以往的每次都不同，好像有什么东西要从身体里冲破出来，随着李赫宰的再次挺入，那种感觉愈来愈明显——

“停下！不要了！停下——”

李东海全力挣扎，残破的嗓音急切又惊慌。

“赫宰不要！停下——我不要了……不行了！”

李东海心里升腾起恐惧，肉穴不断收缩夹紧，李赫宰被下腹传来的巨大快感烧红了眼，此时什么也顾不上只能粗喘着继续身下的动作。

啪啪啪啪——李东海前后摇晃，那股感觉已经到了尿道口，他绝望的闭上眼睛大哭起来——

“啊啊啊——”

一股淡黄色的清流从小孔中断断续续的流出，李东海收都收不住只能任它往外流，他崩溃的哭着，此刻发生的事他无法承受，眼前一黑差点昏过去。

李赫宰这才反应过来发生了什么，他从镜子里看见了全过程，心里一惊连忙起身去看李东海的情况。

后穴里的庞然大物被抽出，失去支点的李东海就要跌倒在地，李赫宰一把将人抱住，只见怀里的人双眼红肿，全身上下止不住的发抖，抬手掩面正痛苦绝望的哭泣着。

意识到自己真的把人欺负惨了的李赫宰顾不上自己还硬着的欲望，捧起李东海的脸焦急的亲上去。

李东海狠狠地一巴掌扇在李赫宰脸上，把人打的脸都侧过去半分，李赫宰根本不在意，凑过来又要亲吻讨好。

“我错了宝宝，我错了还不行嘛。”

“怪我没忍住……是你太美咬的我太销魂了我实在忍不住。”

“以后绝对不这样了宝宝，你别生气。”

李东海哭的打嗝，他此时羞耻心爆棚，觉得自己已经没脸见人了。

“你……你太坏了……”他抽抽搭搭的控诉李赫宰：“我以后，再也……再也不相信你。”

“别这样嘛宝宝。”李赫宰跪在地上连声哄着李东海：“又不是什么大事……”

“不就是被我操的射尿了嘛，多大点……”

“你还说！！！”

啪——

还没说完脸上又挨了一巴掌，李赫宰捂着脸乖乖闭嘴，不再提那两个字。

“刚才什么都没发生。”李东海看似凶狠实际眼神幽怨的望着他，“你什么都不记得了。”

“好好好，我什么都不知道。”

小宝贝凶他的样子也好可爱。

“我要去洗澡。”李东海小声要求着。

李赫宰见人不再追究立马急得像热锅上的蚂蚁：

“宝贝那我怎么办！我这还……”

“我要去洗澡嘛！”李东海作势又要哭，李赫宰无奈，只能硬着下身把人从地上扶起来。

李东海双腿打颤，李赫宰便将人打横抱起走进浴室。

浴室里——

“宝贝求求你了，舔舔，舔舔好不好。”

“……”

“那就摸一下，我带着你一起。”

“……”

“一会儿就好了……对，就这样。”

“……”

“用力，快一点。”

“……李赫宰你这个骗子！”

没一会儿里面隐约传来微弱的哭声。

天边已泛起亮光。


End file.
